Floral or foliage growers normally ship potted plants to florists or wholesalers in protective sleeves in order to protect the plant during shipment and handling. In the past, the protective sleeves have been formed of sheets of Kraft paper or polyethylene film, which are formed in the shape of a tapered tubular sleeve. The upper edges of the sleeves are stapled or otherwise secured to a holder or wicket, and in use, one workman will hold the sleeve in an open position, while a second workman will drop the potted plant into the open sleeve. The sleeve containing the plant is then removed from the wicket.
The plastic film sleeves, as used in the past, are impervious and thus prevent the circulation of air through the sleeve. As the plastic film sleeves are normally applied in warm climates where the flowers are grown, the plastic film, being soft and pliable, will tend to collapse over the plant and cling together which further restricts circulation. Due to the impervious nature of the plastic film, condensation occurs within the sleeve, and the lack of circulation in combination with the condensation, can cause rapid deterioration of the plant. Attempts have been made to improve the circulation of the plastic film sleeves by forming the sleeves with a plurality of holes, but the holes do not appreciably aid the circulation and decrease the strength of the sleeve.
As a further disadvantage of the plastic sleeve, it is not possible to water the plant directly in the sleeve due to the impervious nature of the plastic film. To water the plant, the upper end of the sleeve must be spread apart and water introduced directly onto the top of the plant.
The Kraft paper sleeves, as used in the past, have certain advantages over the plastic film in that the Kraft paper will stand upright but the paper sleeve restricts air circulation. Moreover, the Kraft paper sleeve lacks strength, particularly if the paper is wet, either due to outside water or condensation. As a further disadvantage, the plant cannot be watered when contained within a paper sleeve.